Daddy
by DollyParadise
Summary: FANFICRYOSAKU, n.n sinpsis: aver....pensando como escribirles n.n Sakuno regresa de clases con alguien amyor, todos piensan cosas feas de ella incluso ryoma, pero ahi no termnina todo, LEANLO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** u.u para que gastarse leyendo y escribiendo esto, u.u n.n sean felices, si PoT fuese mio la historia seria diferente, muy muy diferente, n.n y dejaria de gustarles por que seria MIO, osea MIO, no se los esnseñaria ni lo animareia Muahahaha

**n/ahodoll:** Hola n.n este es el primer fic que actualizo, así que sean amables n.n, original mente esta dedicado a Tsu Asakura así que acá esta tu fic (XD) y también se lo quiero dedicar a Cherry n.n por decirme que se lo actualizara, n.n disfrútenlo y haber que tal me quedo n.n (en otras palabras: "déjenme un comentario")

**..:AhodollCreations:..  
Daddy **

Una mañana en seigaku, normal, como cualquier otra, horio katsuo y kachiro veían ganar a ryoma en otro de sus partidos, el resto de los titulares entrenaba, Tomoka gritaba RYOMA! Como la loca que era y sakuno..., parece que hoy llegara tarde (ojo: yo estoy narrando o.o)

Ya era hora de que todos ingresaran a sus salones y así se hizo, solo que sakuno todavía no llegaba, eso preocupo mucho a su amiga, muchos chicos también se preocuparon ya que justo hoy se celebraba su cumpleaños 16, y todos los chicos del salón (feos, guapos y raritos) compraron un lindo presente para la linda compañera que tenían en su salón, era extraño, ella no era de faltar, por muy cumpleaños suyo que fuera…. Por suerte el profesor de la primera hora había faltado y todos aprovecharon para "conversar en silencio" y contar uno que otro chisme, hasta que...

Horio: mirando por la ventana que acaso esa no es ryusaki  
Tomoka: YO QUIERO VER!  
-: pues ¬¬ no se mira gritando sabes?  
-SI! Es sakuno, oo pero viene con…  
- un hombre oo

Todos: UN HOMBRE!

Horio: increíble, no sabia que ryusaki era de esas, oo mira que salir con alguien mayor que ella y para colmo, arriesgarse a venir con el hasta seigaku y que su abuela la descubra

Tomoka: cállate, sakuno no es de esas uu además - ella me habría contado algo así,  
¬¬ pues yo de ella no lo hacia, uu es mas, si yo fuera ella ni si quiera te hablara  
ya cállate, lo dices por que me tienes envidia, es mas, creo que envidias a todos por tener dos cejas y tu solo una uu  
? yo si tengo dos cejas, uu pero son tan delicadas que están bien difuminadas

Kachiro: hagan silencio, miren se están despidiendo  
no puede ser, oO, le esta dando un beso en la mejilla  
Y ahora ella le abraza, y le devuelve el beso oO  
- y ahora….

Ryoma: Podrían hacer silencio!  
Todos: ooU  
intento estudiar para el examen que toca…  
Horio: pero echizen… nn, el examen que toca es de ingles  
Ryoma: ¬¬ y….  
uu olvídalo

Sakuno entrando en el salón : ya llegue nn buenos días a todos  
Todos: ¬¬ hola  
- ooU: pasó algo  
Tomoka: claro, nn se me aflojo el estomago, ven, acompáñame al baño  
Sakuno: oOU que?  
solo sígueme nnU  
Pero tomoka…. siendo jalada por su amiga 

Las dos jóvenes salieron alejándose de las miradas criticas de sus compañeros, desde cuando sakuno era tan lanzada con los chicos, desde cuando ryoma se preocupaba por un examen de de ingles, y desde cuando dejaron de existir las buenas excusas, por que, ¡se me aflojo el estomago!

en el baño

- quien era ese hombre, por que lo besaste, cuantos años es de mayor,. Por que no me contaste, alguien así de guapo no se esconde sabes  
o.o que hombre?  
- pues con el que has llegado, y por cierto esta bien guapo  
- uu tomo-chan  
-que?  
-ese era mi papa  
- oO tu papá  
- si, (suspiro) el siempre anda viajando por todo el mundo, su trabajo es muy importante para el, y su llegada a Japón fue repentina, el pensaba que cumplía 15 años  
- que clase de papa es el tuyo, oo ira que atrasarse con un año  
- uu por lo menos se acordó, hoy me trajo hasta seigaku en su coche, nn es muy bonito sabes  
- . en serio, digo, NO me cambies e tema!  
- nnU, bueno, el me invito a uno de sus clubes deportivos, también me dejo llevar a nuestros compañeros de clases y le pedí aparte también entradas para en equipo de tenis y..  
- KYA! Voy a ir a un club deportivo .  
- nnU si, pero se supone que nadie se tiene que enterar  
- por que?  
- uu la abuela, se supone que mi madre murió por su culpa, mama era hija única (de sumire) para la abuela fue difícil…  
- ya veo…,. Igual VOY A IR A UN CLUB DEPORTIVO!  
- nn o.o oye, ya regresemos al salón no?  
- o.o cierto, nn descuida, intentare no decirle a nadie, ¬¬ pero solo por esta ve ya?  
- si nn

**Cap1.2: entre familia** (u.u no se me ocurrió otra cosa, es que los mejores temas ya los han usado T.T)

Sakuno regreso con Tomoka a su amado salón en el que sus no muy buenas compañeras ya habían comenzado a "imaginarse" el tipo de relación entre sakuno y aquel sujeto tan apuesto, Ryoma examinaba detenidamente a todas las supuestas a digas de la pelirroja, era increíble, tanta unión femenina era solo una farsa, TOIDAS sin excepción estaban hablando mal de sakuno, no sabia que le molestaba mas, el ver a Sakuno llegando con un sujeto apuesto, adinerado y mayor o ver a las chicas de su salón hablar tras la joven que extrañamente había llamado su atención ese día….

Narumi: Sakuno, n.n, dinos quien era ese sujeto, ¿están saliendo acaso?  
Ryoma: (dejando de "estudiar" levanta disimuladamente su mirada y la dirige hacia sus compañeras)  
Sakuno: u.u claro que no, el es mi……  
Narumi: tu?  
Sakuno: es mi………(si les digo que es mi padre……es…..(la abuela, piensa sakuno, piensa)………es mi entrenador, n.n la abuela le paga para que me enseñe ten…

La conversación entre ambas jóvenes fue interrumpida por el golpe en uno de los asientos del salón, y el interruptor de la conversación de la que "TODOS" formaban parte fue nada más y nada menos que ryoma Echizen

Horio: .(tic en el ojo) pasa….algo?  
Ryoma: ¬¬ tengo que ir al baño

Ryoma pasó justo en medio de ambas chicas y cuando se intercepto entre ambas miro gélida, fría y amargamente a la joven de trenzas quien por supuesto sintió el desprecio que emanaba la mirada ambarina de su príncipe….

Narumi: chico raro no crees sakuno, n.n pero eso no le quita lo lindo, dale saku-chan!m, seguinos contando!  
-.si…  
-Saku-chan, cuéntanos más  
…………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma estaba fuera del salón, lo suficiente mente cerca como para seguir escuchando a las dizque amigas de la nieta de la entrenadora, por que eso era lo que era, la pobre y triste nieta de la entrenadora, podía aceptar que viniese con un sujeto apuesto, es mas aceptaba que sus compañeras hablaran mal de ella lo que si no supo permitir fue el tremendo puñalazo de las palabras de la joven ryusaki al decir que era su nuevo entrenador…… ¿tan difícil era de aceptarlo, después de todo con el nunca supo siquiera concentrarse, acaso se sentía amenazado, ¿el príncipe del tenis amenazado, o seria acaso que le inquietaba que en cualquier instante la entrenadora prescindiera de sus servicios para con su nieta, y si fuese así?...

Horio: Echizen, ¿aun aquí', creí que te urgía..  
- ¬¬ Baka, es todo tu culpa  
- mi culpa, ¿yo que hice?  
- mejor te hubieras quedado callado, (tomo enojado y frio) ¿Quién te manda a quedarte parado por la ventana, ¿Quién te mando a decirles a todos (imitándolo) miren es ryusaki!  
- o.o ryoma,…………… no sabes imitarme….  
- ¬¬ idiota  
…………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Narumi: eh, un club deportivo!  
Tomoka: así es, el pa…… (Tomoka Baka, casi lo arruinas) el entrenador se Sakuno es accionista en una cadena de clubs deportivos, n.n y como es el socio mayorista ha conseguido separarnos el club de la central de Tokio n.nU  
Todos: Sugoi!  
': Saku-chan, verdad que yo también puedo ir?  
n.n: y yo, verdad que yo también estoy invitada  
Narumi: ¬¬ atrás, n.n Saku-chan, me llevaras a mi verdad  
Sakuno: n.nU todas pueden ir……, el club es grande y..  
Todos: Sugoi!  
(aquí imagínense que todos ignoran a Sakuno y se ponen a platicar su salida "en el club")  
………………………………………………..  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Horio: escuchaste ryoma, estamos invitados a un club  
-y quien te dice que yo iré?  
- no se por que ¬¬ pero me huele a celos  
- ¬¬  
- además el centro de la central es el mas amplio, tiene lujosas instalaciones y extensas canchas profesional….  
- no me interesa  
- ¬¬ canchas profesionales (haciendo énfasis) de Tenis  
- u.uU (suspiro)  
- n.n créeme ryoma, el es solo su entrenador, no es que quiera ser metido  
-¬¬ lo eres..  
- ¬¬ solo quiero ser tu amigo, u.u recuerda, hay muchos peces en el agua  
- insinúas que debo salir con alguien ¬¬?  
- no u.u, me refería a ryusaki ¬¬ ya era hora de que te fuese olvidando..

Ryoma se quedo sin palabras en la boca, "que me fuera olvidando", acaso ryusaki……………………….desde cuando ella……………..desde cuando yo….

Horio: ya entra, ¬¬ nadie se demora tanto en el baño  
- u.uU  
……………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tezuka: ya veo  
Sakuno: no…no es nada personal, mi….(papá) mi entrenado u.uU me ha dicho que pueden ir varios y como es un club deportivo yo pensé  
momoshiro: olvida el tenis, habrá pastel!  
Eiji: Nya! Pastel! (Abrazando a sakuno)  
Sakuno: u/uU  
Eiji: entonces yo también estoy invitado  
Sakuno: n.n hai  
Sadaharu: si no me equivoco tu cumpleaños es hoy, ¿tiene algo que ver con eso?  
- n./n, hai, pero la invitación como ya les dije no es personal..  
Oishi: nada de eso, n.n cuenta con un presente de mi parte  
Sakuno: presente, no, por supuesto que no,  
Kawamura: como que no, ¿un cumpleaños no es nada sin regalos  
Sakuno: n.nU pero les dije que la invitación no era personal (necesito que vallan exactamente 50 personas u.uU tan difícil es entenderlo)  
Momoshiro: habrá comida cierto, en un cumpleaños siempre hay comida  
Eiji: comida! (apretando mas el abrazo)  
Sakuno: (medio morada) e…eiji-sempai  
Tezuka: igual que oishi cuenta con un presente de mi parte  
Syusuke: yo igual, pero eso no será posible si la asfixias eiji n.n  
Eiji: perdón (soltándola), es que estoy tan feliz  
Sakuno: n.n  
…Sumire: felices por que?  
Momoshiro: n.n es que su nieta nos estaba invi..  
Sakuno: Gane un concurso en la tómbola del señor Todama! (Aclaración: en Japón son muy comunes las tómbolas y….u.,u mejor les explico al final para no dañar la "magia" del fic u.uU)  
Todos: …..o.o  
Eiji: pero, saku-chan, acabo de decirnos que su entre….  
Sakuno: si, mi entrenamiento va mejorando n/n, eiji-sempai (mirándolo en forma de "se mi cómplice por favor T.T")  
Eiji: n.n ya veo  
Syusuke: n.n gracias por compartir con nosotros su premio  
Tezuka: …………………(extrañamente y en su rara y bella forma tezuka los apoyaba, u.u con la mirada u.uU)  
Ryoma: (llegando e interrumpiendo de la nada) Eso no fue lo que dijiste en el salón  
Sakuno: n.nU Ryoma-kun (pero si ni siquiera estabas……)  
Eiji: pues (lanzándose a ryoma) de seguro cohibí oyó mal, ¿cierto cohibí)  
Ryoma: asiente con la cabeza (¬¬ pero por que eiji que lo tenia agarrado movió su hermoso rostro en forma de afirmación u.u)  
Sumire: n.n y por que no me habías dicho  
Sakuno: n.nU me….olvide?  
Sumire: ¬¬ por que eso sonó como pregunta  
Sakuno: n.nU (por que lo fue u.uU)  
Syusuke: venga conmigo Ryusaki.-chan, n.n es por lo de su nuevo entrenamiento  
Ryoma: (mordiendo a eiji)…………….Eiji: Auch! (sobandose el dedito)  
Ryoma: NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO! (No puedes ser, incluso los sempais lo sabían, estarán confabulando para alejarme de ella)  
Momoshiro: ryoma, o.o sigue con tu queja, te has quedado pensando en lo que dijiste o estas pensando tus pensamientos  
Increíble, yo, Ryoma Echizen mezcle en forma posesiva a una chica y dije alejarme y después agresivamente sume la palabra "de ella", este soy yo?  
Eiji: u.uU la segunda (sigue chupándose el dedito)  
Sadaharu: (suspiro) deje mi libreta en el salón……  
Sakuno: o.oU

n/ahodoll: we, ya van tres hojas en Word con formato de letra century y tamaño de 10 (para que comprueben que no es mentira) n.n vamos con las aclaraciones, lo de la Tómbola es muy común en Japón (XP ya lo había dicho) verán, las tiendas o despensas por así llamarles, por ciertas compras en otras o en su misma tienda (en caso de un supermercado) te hacen girar una cajita en forma de rombo (no soy buena explicando) dentro de esta cajita (u.u no se como se llama) hay varias bolitas las normales de color rojo y la ganadora de color dorada, n.n si sales ganadora te dan premios como invitaciones para aguas termales o viajes (imposible que te toque un premio como el de sakuno u.uU que por cierto era mentira), y si no ganas te dan paquetitos de servilletas, valla consuelo no, u.u., n.n tenia pensado culminar aquí, pero prefiero dejarlas en suspenso, así que avanzo mas y en la parte de conmoción me detendré y pondré "continuara" Muahahahahahah o.o seré mala o solo parezco XP, es su culpa , me siento olvidada, (mirada fea) y así me desquito jijijiji  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
………………………………………ya llego el dia del club ………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sumire: n.n que te diviertas!  
Sakuno: segura que no quieres venir (di que no abuela, di que no)  
- n.n lo siento, tengo que atender un asunto con alguien  
- n.n (si!) esta bien, te perdono  
- en verdad, juro que iría, es solo que debo proteger algo importante, lo que mas quiero para ser exacta  
- proteger, lo que mas quieres, o.o oye, que esa no era yo?  
- n.n date prisa, n.n el bus sale en menos de tres segundos  
- claro, o.o tres segundos!  
Sumire: n.n descuida, alguien de seguro hará que te esperen…  
- gracias abuela, te veo luego (alejándose)  
……………………………………………….les gustan los puntitos n.n …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Parada del Bus ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
- o.oU no hay nadie, T.T me han dejado Baka Sakuno!m, eres tonta!  
Toushiro: u.uU es decepcionante ver a mi hermosa hija insultándose a ella misma sabes?  
- papa oo, n.n viniste por mi!  
claro (estacionando su hermoso chasis(forma de llamar a un auto súper equipado))  
- n.n por que has traido ese carro  
- el de ayer era muy comun, y hoy celebraremos tus quince años atrasados como se debe  
- n.n  
- sabes sakuno (abriendole la puerta, super cortes no?)  
- que (subiendo al auto)  
- - tu madre (ya conduciendo), tu madre te tubo a los quince, es por eso que veo muy importante esta fecha, siento mucho……………(empezando a llorar) siento mucho no haber estado con tigo Sakuno, eras tan pequeña, tan frágil creí que si tanto mal le hice a Celina (madre de saku., u.u no se me ocurrió otro nombre japonés), no quería ni pensar el daño que te hubiese hecho a ti……(colorando mas)  
- papá (poniendo su mano con la que el tenia en su rostro), a mi también me hubiese gustado haberme criado a tu lado, pero sabes, n.n, también fue divertido recibiré todas esas cartas a escondidas de la abuela n.n, también me divirtió inventarme a ese amigo postal  
- sakuno……..estoy orgulloso de ti, eres toda una jovencita te pareces tanto a tu madre, o.o pero tu eres mas madura (orgulloso y decidido)  
- n.nU (dejo de llorar así de rápido, para eres asombroso)  
- por eso prométeme (con brillitos en los ojos) que cuando te pidan la "prueba de amor" tu comenzaras a contarle tu historia a ese infeliz  
- o.oU hai  
- n.n bien, (arrancando de nuevo el coche, por que estaban estacionados, no pensaran que iba a llorar conduciendo ¬¬) Vamos al club!  
- n.n hai  
- pero antes  
- antes o.o  
- pasaremos por un hermoso conjunto  
- ropa, n.n papa no creo que….(como le digo que sus gustos góticos no van conmigo)  
- o.o que pasa, acaso no te gustaron los conjuntos que te mandaba por correspondencia?  
- n.nU no es eso (T.T todo era negro, T.T entiendo que mama se haya muerto pero T.T)  
- n.n complace a tu bello padre si?  
- u.uU hai  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….mas puntitos XD ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..ahora nos iremos al club, yo seré su guía turística ………………………………………………………………………..  
Eiji: y la cumpleañera atrasada o.o? _(con un gran conejo blanco en las manos)_  
Syusuke: no tengo idea _(con un bonsái cuidado por el mismo)_  
Tezuka: momoshiro, deja de tragarte eso _(tezuka le llevo una caja gigante con…u.u luego les digo XD)_  
Momoshiro: loo siento, esto esta delicioso _(momo le llevo la cuarta entrega de Omnimusha (video juego) con el opening y ending de ayumi hamasaki "born tobe y rainy Day, " u.uU gomen, me aloque, es que adoro al musik de ayumi n.n)_

Ryoma: si no viene la mato, si no viene la mato, si no viene la mato….  
Horio:; Echizen! (con una caja de regalo en las manos) y tu que le trajiste a RyuSaki?  
- traer, era de traer algo? (no traje nada, )  
- es un cumpleaños, atrasado pero cumpleaños al fin y al cabo  
- u.u ya vengo….  
- Ryoma, esa es la salida…  
- ¬¬ Ya vengo!

Tomoka: Miren es sakuno, - y viene con…..o.o..u.u con su entrenador, - igual, eso no le quita lo maravilloso (el auto XD)

Sakuno: n.n gomen por llegar tarde  
Toushiro: Ya llegue (súper animado9  
- ¬¬ compórtate, o diré a todos que hace rato estabas llorando  
- u.uU , n.n haber haber, quiero ver los regalos que le trajeron a la hermosa sakuno  
Ryoma: Hermosa (apretando su puño) Sakuno! (Volteando a verlo con cara fea) ese infeliz mezclo esas dos palabras en la misma oración, no se lo perdonare….  
Toushiro: o.o oye tu, déjame ver tu obsequio (hacia ryoma), o.oU por que no te mueves (quien es este) o.oU por que me miras feo..  
Sakuno: o.oU (que pasa, ryoma.-kun?)  
Toushiro: oye, no te me acerques, esa mirada, deja de mirarme, oye mi corbata, oye no!  
Sakuno: Papa!  
Todos: papa?  
Ryoma: (con un puño en cara ajena u.uU) papá?

**:CONTINUARA**

Me pregunto si habrá sido demasiado suspenso, u.u ojala que si, n.n haber, si están felices por que no fue tanto aquí les avanzó, eso si , no se confíen, no siempre lo que prometo hacer se hace n.n

**Avances:**  
u.u Sakuno va a curarle la carita de Toushiro y va a ser vigilada por alguien  
A la hora de abrir los regalos, las chicas se encierran, los chicos se inquietan y se roban un obsequio para ver por que tanto misterio y encuentran XXX (confidencial XD)

n.n tengo pensadas mas cosas, n.n aunque no les parezca este fic se va de largo (u.u como el resto) n.n espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de las seguidoras de l fic, bueno, Cherry, aquí esta tu capi, n.n y si mal no me equivoco muchas tendrán mas cosas que leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** bla, bla, bla (es no?)

**n/dolly:** toy escuchando lonely and gorgeous, u.u lonely in, gorgeus, yeah, party night, break my hearth, ima sugu mitsukete, dakishimete hoshi! (y si ta mal u.uU pues es por que aun no me bajo la lyric, o.o pero así como esta tiene sentido o.o así que creo que esta bien), oh, disfruten el fic n.n (últimamente paso más en lo que es musik u.uUUUUU)

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Daddy**

**CAP4: **Daddy

Toushiro: oye, no te me acerques, esa mirada, deja de mirarme, oye mi corbata, oye no!  
Sakuno: Papa!1  
Todos: papa?  
Ryoma: (con un puño en cara ajena) papá?

El silencio se hizo presente, ahora si Toushiro estaba frito, de seguro los estudiantes de la vieja sumire lo delatarían, y si lo hacían, el corría el riesgo de no volver a ver a su hija..

Tomoka: DADDY! ESTAS BIEN  
Sakuno: o.ô  
Toushiro: o.o  
Tezuka: disculpa!  
Eiji: o.o no entiendo nada

Tomoka: toushiro sama es nuestro daddy, cierto saku-chan!  
Sakuno: O.O nuestro que!  
Horio: Osakada, deja de hacerte la loca y no confundas las cosas, los aquí presentes ya estamos comenzando a pensar mal  
Tomoka: u.uU esta bien, me explicare mejor, n.n el es algo así como nuestro padrino!

Sakuno: o.o?  
Toushiro: n.nU

Tomoka: lo conocemos desde hace dos años, el es quien nos conciente, cierto daddy!

Toushiro susurrándole algo a sakuno- tu amiga esta loca, pero creo que quiere ayudar  
Sakuno susurrando de igual formas a su padre debemos seguirle la corriente?  
- lastimosamente si negamos todo eso ella quedara mal  
- hai….

Tomoka: verdad que si (vamos, n.nU si me dejan sola con esto quedare como una estupida)  
Todos: o.o? ( Osakada es una estupida) (n/dolly: u.,u en el buen sentido de la palabra)

Toushiro: HAI! -abrazando a ambas jovencitas- ellas son mis, …..por que yo soy………… que era…..acercándose y susurrándole algo a tomoka que dijiste que era  
Tomoka: susurrando eras nuestro padrino  
Sakuno: u.uU hay tomoka….  
Toushiro: soy su padrino -sonriendo con ambas en brazos

Eiji: de seguro…  
Syusuke: ese hombre debe ser…  
Sadaharu: un maniático sexual…..

Oishi: - con un tic en el ojo- no, no debemos adelantarnos a los hechos  
Eiji: pero lo dijo clarito arremedándolo "soy su padrino"

Tezuka: dejen de hablar como psicópatas..  
Kawamura: es cierto, esta es la fiesta de la nieta de la entrenadora  
Momoshiro: si pero…. mirando a su alrededor  
Kaoru: me largo…  
Eiji: o.o a donde vas?  
Kaoru: no puedo quedarme en este lugar, quien sabe que tubo que hacer esa niña para que ese tipo le financiara un lugar como este  
Eiji: ò.ó Cállate, ella no haría algo así  
Syusuke: eiji tiene razón, la pequeña sakuno es una niña, no creo que…  
Kaoru: piensen lo que quieran, yo haré lo mismo

La serpiente de seigaku parecía muy decidido de lo que decía, a tal punto que hizo dudar a muchos de sus compañeros, incluso al mismo ryoma, que desde ese momento lo odio por haberle hecho pensar mal de la jovencita que según el no pasaba de una tonta

Kaoru que caminaba directo a la salida del lugar sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro, a la hora de voltear lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue a un puñetazo que se dirigía a su rostro con gran velocidad  
La fuerza con la que Ryoma había golpeado a su compañero fue inesperada, el hábil de kaoru no pudo si quiera reaccionar, solo pudo sentir como poco a poco caía al piso, quedando totalmente noqueado..

Tezuka: Echizen, el fin no justifica los medios, y créeme, este no era el correcto  
Eiji: bien merecido se la tenia  
Momoshiro: te lo mereces mamushi ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara  
Kaoru: yo también me niego a creerlo, pero es la única respuesta que se me ocurre para toda esta situación  
Oishi: sabemos que es la única respuesta! gritando pero créeme, no siempre la única respuesta es la más lógica  
Kawamura: creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos sorprendiéndose al ver a la madre de seigaku alterado regresemos, la pequeña nos ha invitado recuerdan?

Eiji: o.o y ryoma  
Momoshiro: o.o no se  
Tezuka: entro.., nosotros también hagamos lo mismo

_……………………………………………………………puntos……………………………………  
…………………………wi…………………………que bonito…………………………………….  
…………………………..acá va el ryosaku……………………creo u.uU………………….._

La fiesta era todo un éxito, todas las chicas regaladas (TODAS LAS QUE ASISTIERON) no perdieron su tiempo en según ellas niñerías, y se dedicaron a parecer lo suficientemente maduras para que el "apuesto" Toushiro se fijase en ellas

Narumi: y dime daddy acercándose demasiado como dices que conociste a sakuno?  
Toushiro: a pues veras alejándose como niño bueno u.ù fue cuando a penas era una bebe

Asuka: bebe! gritando como chica loca así es como le dices daddy!  
Toushiro: daddy?

Narumi: no creerás que dejaremos que esas dos se lleven el lujo de mimarte ellas solas  
Asuka: vamos, sabemos exactamente que es lo que tipos como tu quieren, y si nos consientes tanto como a sakuno te podemos dar lo mismo que ella, en tono diabólico o incluso mejor…

Toushiro: señoritas! levantándose ofendido creo que están mal interpretando las cosas

_………………………………………………………………no…………………………..  
……………………acá si va el ryosaku…………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………creo u.uU_

Tomoka: esas resbalosas ya están haciendo de las suyas, mira como se le lanzan a tu padre!  
Sakuno: déjalas, u.u , aunque no parezca el no es de esos tipos  
- lo se, u.u tengo entendido que tu carácter los sacaste de el  
- y eso que tiene que ver?  
- nada, ah! No lo soporto mirando a las acosadoras si tu no haces nada, me veré obligada a interferir en el plan de esas víboras  
- a donde vas!  
- a deshacerme de la basura

_…………………………acá si va…………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………ta-da………………………………………_

Eso fue lo único divertido de la noche, ver como tomoka se les lanzaba a esas regaladas, lastimosamente para ambas esa escena podía ser mal interpretada como celos, pero ya no importaba, después de todo la reputación de ambas ya estaba por el piso como para que una embarrada como esa les afectase

-deberías estar en tu fiesta dijo acercándose el joven echizen  
- a……n…no, prefiero estar acá afuera pronuncio difícilmente, para que su emoción no se notase

Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, el saber que podía ponerla así, no había duda que ryoma echizen disfrutaba mucho viendo las debilidades de los demás, y saber que una chica como ella estaría prácticamente a sus pies era todo un honor.  
Si, ryoma tenia desde antes una idea equivocada de sakuno, pero era sui culpa, jamás se hizo valer ante los demás, y un pequeño enredo como el que sucedía aquella tarde era de los que opacaban notablemente los pensamientos que todos tenían de ella  
Muchos se negaban a creerlo, pero era lo único que podían pensar, aun así querían engañarse a si mismos, con la verdad, que resulta ser verdadera, por que sakuno ryusaki no era de esas

- si no entras te vas a resfriar  
- prefiero eso a entrar y escuchar las cosas que dicen allá dentro  
- no se a que te refieres se mostró desinteresado mientras le colocaba el chaleco que había traído puesto  
- tu también lo piensas verdad, ryoma-kun se animo a mirarle los ojos  
- tal vez….

Esas palabras en verdad dolieron, pero eran solo eso, palabras, hay quien dice que las palabras duelen más que los hechos, pero no en este caso, por que los hechos que ocurrieron, hacían que las palabras simplemente se olvidaran, o se opacaran por el delirio un un deseo…

**Palabras: **  
Tu también piensas lo mismo verdad? -tal vez

**Hechos:**  
Sakuno agacho lentamente su rostro, preparada para mirar sus pies por un buen rato…, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo y levanto lentamente mientras otro rostro se inclinaba y acercaba al suyo.  
- tal vez, pero lo dudo…..  
Fue lo último que escucho antes de probar por primera vez los labios de su amado ryoma echizen.

**:CONTINUARA:**

u.uU ta muy meloso, T.T juro que no quería que fuese asi, pero…. T.T taba aburrida y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió  
Creen que el fic ya ta feo y monótono, u.u pues yo si, igual aun falta la fuga, el secuestro y la venganza de la abuela…..  
u.u yo me entiendo….n.n xalu2 a todas

**Canción que recomiendo:** Fantasy ** de:** nana kitase  
**Mangakas que recomiendo:** CLAMP (con dibujos a cargo de Mokona apapa, u.u es que los que quedan bajo cargo de Mik no me terminan de convencer u.u)  
**Anime que recomiendo:** hikaru no go ** X que: **(u.uU fue el primero que se me ocurrió)  
**Pregunta del dia:** por que todas las tías de varios personajes del anime viven siempre en hokaido  
**Frase japonesa del dia:** Inu wa ningen no ichiban no tomodachi da. ** tr:** El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.  
**Saludos a : **cherrymems y Winry (…………….o.o hola……………………..)

**FANS DE KAORU:** T.T gomen, pero no m,e dejaron que syusuke lo dijera (Micaela) y tampoco que eiji lo hiciera ( gata-chan) T.T y al resto no le iba, T.T gomen!


End file.
